Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019. Preceded by: Season 22 Forwarded by: Season 24 Episodes # Laid Back Shane # Wish You Were Here # Digs and Discoveries # Shankar's Makeover # Chucklesome Trucks # Free the Roads # Heart of Gold # The Other Big Engine # Grudge Match # Batucada # Gordon Gets the Giggles # Crowning Around # Thomas Makes a Mistake Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Belle * Stephen * Charlie * Billy * Porter * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Philip * The Mainland Diesels * The Chinese Diesel * Noor Jehan * Shankar * Skiff * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Tamika * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Judy and Jerome * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Lei * Bertie * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Ace * Emerson * Isla * Cranky * Big Mickey * Cassia * Sir Topham Hatt * The Thin Clergyman * Farmer McColl * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * The Bird Watcher * The Teacher * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * Madeleine's Father (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Samson (stock footage) * Luke (stock footage) * Butch (does not speak) * Hiro (cameo) * Frieda (cameo) * Ivan (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Rusty (stock footage cameo) * King Godred (mentioned) Oliver, Bill, Ben, Harvey, Spencer, Stanley, Charlie, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Merlin, Kwaku, Daisy, Mavis, Den, Dart, Sidney, Paxton, Hugo, Frankie, Stafford, Marion, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rex, Bert, Mike, Rocky, Bradford, Terence, Trevor, Harold, Captain, Reg, Kobe, Lady Hatt, Farmer Finney, Jem Cole, Fergus Duncan, The Fat Clergyman, Dowager Hatt, Cyril the Fogman, The Mayor of Sodor, Lord Callan, The Duke and Duchess of Boxford, Mr. Percival and Captain Joe are also likely to appear. Characters Introduced * Lorenzo * Pepe * Gustavo * Stefano * Darcy * No. 13 Excavator * The Fashion Designer (introduced since season 22) * Grumpy and Friendly Stationmasters Voice Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Salty, Bertie, the Fat Controller, and the Grumpy Passenger * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Big Mickey, and the Thin Clergyman * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan and Jack * Joe Mills as Douglas * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, the Teacher, and Albert's Wife * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Stephen * Tina Desai as Ashima and The Fashion Designer * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and Grumpy and Friendly Stationmasters * Gabriel Porras as Raul and Emerson * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Emily Sharpe as Gina * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Rachael Miller as Rebecca and Isla * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Monty * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Tom Stourton as Duncan * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Max * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long and Lei * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin, Cranky, and Farmer McColl * Peter Andre as Ace * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, and Farmer McColl * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Max and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Big Mickey and the Thin Clergyman * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan and Jack * Joe Mills as Douglas * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy and Albert's Wife * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Keith Wickham as Glynn, Salty, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, and the Grumpy Passenger * Bob Golding as Stephen * Tina Desai as Ashima and The Fashion Designer * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and Grumpy and Friendly Stationmasters * Gabriel Porras as Raul and Emerson * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Emily Sharpe as Gina * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Rachael Miller as Rebecca and Isla * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Monty * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Tom Stourton as Duncan * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Max * -see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long and Lei * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Glen Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Peter Andre as Ace * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby Trivia This series marks the first of several things: * The first series to use the new intro, credits and Set Friendship in Motion as an intro song. * The first series since the sixth to have Donald and Douglas speak in more than one episode. * The first series since the fifth to have Terence speaks in more than one episode. * The first series since the third to have Trevor speaks in more than one episode. * The first series since the eighteenth to have Duncan speaks in more than one episode. * The first series to have eleven minute long episode story segments. * This season will be Andrew Brenner's final season as head writer. This season will be Andrew Brenner's last season as head-writer. Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Seasons